<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生病软乎乎的胖胖锤（车） by Auditore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388958">生病软乎乎的胖胖锤（车）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore'>Auditore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thor/Reader [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thor/Reader [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917871</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生病软乎乎的胖胖锤（车）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>由于生活不规律作息日夜颠倒，又整天酗酒，锤锤终于病倒了。</p><p> </p><p>他脸上潮红，身体的温度很高。羽睫颤动着，口中低哼，非常不舒服的样子。</p><p> </p><p>我将他额上的乱发扫到一边，亲了亲滚烫的额头。我好久没见过锤锤这么虚弱的样子了，心里好难过，希望他能快点好起来。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤在被褥下的手突然摸索触碰我的手肘，抚摸上来握住我的手。</p><p> </p><p>我听到他在轻声呼唤我的名字，赶紧把耳朵凑到他的嘴边：“怎么了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他用轻飘飘的声音，柔柔地说，我们来做爱吧。</p><p> </p><p>我还以为听错了，反应过来又害羞又生气：“你都病成这样了都还有心思想那些事情！”</p><p> </p><p>“不是……”锤锤睁开琥珀和海蓝色的眼睛，不知为何我觉得里面闪着小动物般可怜的光。</p><p> </p><p>“中庭的药，对我不管用……得出一身汗才可以退烧……”</p><p> </p><p>“诶？”我僵住了，可是看着他这么虚弱可怜的样子又不像是在说谎。</p><p> </p><p>“那阿斯加德人生病……？”我结结巴巴地问。</p><p> </p><p>“以前都是靠治疗仓直接治好的，咳咳……！”锤锤突然咳嗽地停不下来，将脸转向另外一面捂着嘴干咳。</p><p> </p><p>听着咳嗽声我又急又心疼，只能一遍遍的抚摸着锤锤的背部帮他顺气，好半天他才缓下来。</p><p> </p><p>“我、我帮你吧……”没有办法了，我只能同意锤锤的方法。</p><p> </p><p>他的异瞳看了过来，嘶哑着嗓子：“先把衣服都脱掉。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦、嗯……”我揪着领子踌躇了一会，闭着眼睛催眠自己“都是为了锤锤为了锤锤”，然后红着脸将身上的衣服都脱了下来。</p><p> </p><p>我一躺进被窝里，锤锤就把我抱在了他的怀里。他的身体真的好烫，埋在颈窝里的脑袋也好热，我无措地被抱在怀里，感觉脸从脖子红到了全身。</p><p> </p><p>“你、你怎么也没穿衣服啊……”我都要怀疑他是不是骗我的了。</p><p> </p><p>“发烧发得好热，所以全脱掉了。”他解释道，又对我说：“快来帮我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我、那个、怎么……”我头好晕，我是不是也发烧了。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤捉着我的手让我抚摸到一个逐渐变硬的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“动一下。”他言简意赅。</p><p> </p><p>“我以前没帮你弄过，我不会……”我要死掉了。</p><p> </p><p>“那你会舔吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“舔……？”我话都说不完整了。</p><p> </p><p>“很简单的。”锤锤撑着床板坐起来，将我放在正中的位置。硬物顶在唇边，不费力地就撞进去了。</p><p> </p><p>我握着这根东西根部，感觉脑内一片浆糊，又不知该如何是好，就先用舌头胡乱地舔了舔。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤喘息着，捂着胸口咳嗽了两声。我赶紧吐出来关切地看向他。</p><p> </p><p>他用手背抵着额头，又喘了口气，对我说：“没事，继续。”</p><p> </p><p>我只好又把那根东西含进口中，笨拙但努力地舔咬着。锤锤大腿内侧绷得紧紧的，时不时得痉挛一下。我抬头偷偷观察他的表情，他闭上眼睛眉头皱紧，极力隐忍的样子。</p><p> </p><p>可是锤锤还是没出汗，身体很烫，我好急啊，怎么办。</p><p> </p><p>我用力了起来，他却按住我的脑袋一下子挺进了喉腔深处。霎时间生理泪水溢出了眼眶，我立马就吐了出来，捂着喉咙难受地咳嗽。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤吓得将我搂在怀里一阵阵抚拍，直到异物感消失一些。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我……”锤锤满脸歉意。</p><p> </p><p>我止住了他的道歉，期待地问：“你感觉好些了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>锤锤的眼神漂移了，他抿抿了嘴唇：“还是没有。”</p><p> </p><p>我凑过去额头相贴，他的额头还是很烫。</p><p> </p><p>“需要花费一些体力，这样才能出汗……”他慢慢地说，然后按倒我，将我压在身下。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤抚摸着我的身体，扶起双腿，将硬物缓缓地向内顶入。体内又涨又痛，我扭动着臀部，摆脱不了他坚定向前的势头。</p><p> </p><p>他好大，不管多少次进入一开始都好痛。身体又重又沉，软软的肚子贴着我的腹部，让我有些难以呼吸。他的头发是我新买的苹果香波味，我凑在他柔软的发丝中努力呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>“起来一点啦……你压着我了。”我凑在他耳边说。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤呼吸沉重地抬起身体，然后一下子全捅了进去。</p><p> </p><p>即将出口的痛呼被封在了两人的呼吸中。锤锤吻着我，手温柔地安抚后颈，然后一下一下地进入。</p><p> </p><p>但过了一会他就不动了，额头上沁出一点汗，在我耳边喘粗气：“头好昏……”锤锤的语气可可怜怜的。</p><p> </p><p>然而他在我体内的东西还很硬很烫，能清晰地感受到他富有生命力的搏动。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤蹭了蹭我的脸，呼了一口气，又挺动起来。他的呼吸好沉，气息紊乱，在我体内胡乱乱顶，即使我很努力在迎合了还是一点也不舒服。</p><p> </p><p>我抖着声音抱住他的脖子，“呜……让我在上面吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他拒绝了：“没事，我还可以继续……”</p><p> </p><p>我吃力地挣脱出他的身下，酸软着腰从他的禁锢里遛了出来。我将虚弱喘息的锤锤按在下面，用手指擦去他额头上的一点汗水。</p><p> </p><p>“你在冒汗了。”我说。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤咧嘴朝我笑了下，被我的突然舔舐搞得喘息起来。</p><p> </p><p>他手按在我的肩膀上，可能没想到我会亲吻吮吸起他的胸前粉色的小点。</p><p> </p><p>“一个人……敏感的地方，是有很多的。”我脸红通通的，模糊地跟他讲。</p><p> </p><p>“应该是这样弄的吧……”我不确定地握住那根东西，用力地撸动几下。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤呼吸停了一瞬，然后开始急促又失态地喘息。</p><p> </p><p>“我做的对吗？”锤锤侧过头想把脸埋进枕头里堵住自己的喘气声，可还是止不住。我不敢看他的表情，脸快烫到爆炸了。</p><p> </p><p>我听到他咒骂一声，然后手主动握了上来，开始主导我的动作。</p><p> </p><p>最后速度越来越快，他的脖子里都冒起一层亮亮的汗水，温热的液体终于从其中喷洒了出来，溅在了我的手心和床铺上。</p><p> </p><p>我抽了张纸巾简单的擦去液体，又抽一张去帮躺在床上还没缓过神的锤锤擦汗。</p><p> </p><p>“好一些了吗？”我捋顺他下颌上的胡须，去亲吻他的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤疲惫地睁开眼睛，突然狠狠地瞪了我一眼。</p><p> </p><p>我一下子没反应过来，懵懵地被他反推压在下面。</p><p> </p><p>下身被锤锤强硬地塞进了两根手指，在敏感的地方用力地搓揉。还伸到很深的地方，狠狠按压和抽动。我花容失色，然而腰胯紧扣挣扎不出。</p><p> </p><p>呻吟和求饶全被他一一吻去，我无力地在他富有技巧的动作下快速高潮了。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤放开我，自己也瘫倒到了另外一边。我要哭了：“你做什么呀！”</p><p> </p><p>锤锤抬起眼睛不满地嘟囔了几句，可是我没听清。等我要他再重复一遍的时候，他却将我搂在怀里要求闭嘴：“我现在生病了，还好累，不要吵我。”</p><p> </p><p>没办法，病人最大，纵使我有万般委屈，还是乖乖躺在他怀里一起睡觉了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天起来，我将手拿在他额头上试了试，锤锤病好了很多。我诧异，原来出汗真的有用。</p><p> </p><p>晚上他拉住我的手腕要求再来一次，这样他病好得更快。我红着脸答应了。</p><p> </p><p>不过这次他没给我反压的机会，一夜下来我感觉腰被做废掉了。</p><p> </p><p>锤锤的病几乎要好得差不多。他早上摸着我的脸亲亲头发，说都亏了我才好这么快。</p><p> </p><p>我害羞地接受他的夸赞和奖励，心里默默腹诽，现在阿斯加德人生病真是太麻烦了。</p><p> </p><p>下午我没回自己的房子，碰巧遇到瓦尔基里拜访锤锤。她见我在屋子里，便把一盒胶囊交到我手里。</p><p> </p><p>我满头问号。</p><p> </p><p>“是发烧的药，索尔跟我说吃完了。你在就正好交给他吧。”</p><p> </p><p>我的脸瞬间发白了：“药？……胶囊？！”</p><p> </p><p>瓦尔基里疑惑：“是啊，就是中庭生产的，阿斯加德人吃了也管用。怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我……我没事。”我捂住心脏努力镇定下来，和瓦尔基里告别。</p><p> </p><p>房间里锤锤正披着毯子啃苹果，见我气冲冲地走过来，知道事情败露立马捂着脑袋装可怜：“啊我的头好痛……”</p><p> </p><p>“你发烧都快好了！别装了！！你这个大骗子！！大色狼！！臭流氓！！！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>